


Temperance

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Complete, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Temperance: Upright: Balance, moderation, patience, purpose Reversed: Imbalance, excess, self-healing, re-alignment.Detective Lahar has just been handed his first suspension for striking his incompetent partner. No where else to go he takes some advice and finds himself at a little bar called Love and Lucky, he wasn't feeling particularly either emotion but when he meets the owner Lucy, he may need to reconsider his options. Modern AU, LahCy.This was my contribution to an interesting Tarot challenge by the lovely Im_ur_misconception.





	Temperance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Im_ur_Misconception](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/gifts).



 

“What the fuck, Lahar!” Mest shouted as he clamped his hand over his nose. The once busy floor went suddenly silent as Lahar glared at his partner.

“You, again, fucked my case!” he roared, ready to strike his partner when a hand wrapped around his wrist. He stopped and spun to look at Captain Fernandez, and he did not look amused, but Lahar did not care.

Six months of work, down the drain because Mest had lost a piece of critical evidence. The case had been so long and strenuous that his girlfriend had left him and took his cat with her. The only thing he was looking forward to was finally putting the head of the Oración Seis Gang behind bars for the rest of his life. Now, he had nothing because he was paired with a guy who was as disorganized as he was organized.

“Office. Now. Detective.” The Captain said before spinning on a heel and walking away.

Lahar adjusted his glasses and shot his partner a glare that had the man turning to leave. His piercing eyes swept around the room and every other office quickly looked away and back to work. Never in his life had he been so furious and so short of patience. He was always in better control, but people didn’t understand, had it not been for this case, he would have been on his way to considering marriage.

He took in a breath and walked into the Captain’s office. The office was simplistic in its design, large windows let in light, behind the Captain was bookshelves littered with picture frames and small souvenirs from various cases. The large desk was clear, and Lahar took a seat in one of the simple brown leather chairs in front of his very distraught looking Captain.

“Ten years, Detective Morrigan and not a single incident. Why on Earth Land did you feel it necessary to strike your partner?” He asked as he scrubbed his hand over his face before running it through his blue locks.

Lahar sighed, “Mest lost critical evidence and our whole case just blew up. This is not the first time he’s made my life hell.”

“I was reviewing your records, in the entire time you have been a cop you have only called in three times and have never taken vacation. I think it’s time you did.” He said, and Lahar felt his jaw fall open.

“N-now, wait, it was one strike. I’ll do extra paperwork, work extra shifts, join the softball team. Anything but suspension.” He said, his voice trembling and his words coming out too fast.

“One week, with pay and you will report to Mira for counseling twice a week when you come back,” Fernandez said as his piecing green eyes bore into Lahar.

Lahar knew better than to argue but he was just beyond the threshold of caring. “Just one goddamn minute! That’s a bit much!”

His Captain stood up and leaned over the desk, “one more word Lahar and we will make it a month. You need a break, get yourself back together. You have been working too hard and it finally caught up with you. Now, you can leave with your dignity or I can call in Laxus and Bickslow to escort you out.”

Lahar sat back in the chair, feeling defeated as he pulled on his black tie. He could not believe this had happened to him, all his years and perfect records, he could kiss promotion goodbye. He stared at his Captain and let out a breath before standing up. “I think right now my dignity is all I have left, good day Captain.”

“Lahar, this won’t hurt your career, just know that. Even the best cops fuck up, when you get back I’ll tell you all about the time I shot Commissioner Makarov in the butt.” He said with a slight chuckle and Lahar arched a brow before he started laughing.

“Thanks, Captain,” he managed to say as his Captain nodded. Lahar put his gun and badge on the desk and walked out. The room was silent with many of the cops shooting him sad glances. He didn’t say anything as he left the floor, not bothering to collect his lunch, he figured Mest would see free food as a peace offering.

Though he should take a minute to apologize to the man, that could wait. Right now, Lahar didn’t care if it was only eleven in the morning, he needed a good stiff drink or three. He was lost in his thoughts as he got in the elevator and didn’t notice the woman in there.

“Hello, Detective Morrigan?” she said, her voice bright.

Lahar turned to regard the woman, she was beautiful with long flowing white hair, pale skin and wore a well-tailored suit in red. “Yes, Miss…” his voice trailed off.

She held out her hand, “Dr. MiraJane Strauss, Psychiatrist.”

Detective Morrigan shook her hand and she quickly flipped his hand over, her brows crinkling as she looked at the blood on his red knuckles. “I’ll be seeing you next week after my suspension.”

She frowned, “it happens, though one small piece of advice.”

The elevator dinged, and she moved towards the open door, “there’s a little bar on 7th and Main Street, Love and Lucky, go there.” She winked at him before practically skipping out of the elevator and heading to the right.

Lahar blinked several times as the doors closed, and the elevator proceeded down to the garage. Why on earth would a shrink recommend a pissed off cop go drinking? Also, a place called Love and Lucky, Lahar was neither, he was not particularly lucky and most certainly not in love. Then again from what he had heard about the shrink, she had a wonderful instinct for helping people. Perhaps he could give the bar a chance.

He got into his car and sighed before ripping off his tie, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt and slamming his fists into the steering wheel. “Fuck!” he roared letting all his frustrations out in the confines of his car. Lahar pressed his forehead against the wheel and wanted to cry, how could he have been so stupid?

Lahar just didn’t know, but all he did know was that an old addiction was rising, and he wanted a cigarette. Though he quite five years ago, that itch was always under his skin. As he drove he kept trying to put the thought out of his head, but the craving kept getting stronger and without his own consent he found himself pulling into a small gas station.

He purchased his old brand, surprised by how much the price had gone up and a new lighter. Lahar took off his suit coat, put the smokes in his breast pocket of his shirt and finished his trip to the bar. He’d be damned if he smoked in his very nice SUV.

One thing was working out for Lahar and the bar was across the street from a public parking lot, with plenty of room and no time restrictions. He pulled into it and locked up his car, choosing to roll up his sleeves and be informal, after all it’s not like he had to dress for work.

Love and Lucky was nestled between some taller more modern looking buildings, the little bar stood out by comparison, only two stories with an aging red brick front. The open sign was illuminated, a small sign on the door said, “smokers welcome” and Lahar shrugged before entering.

The place was almost empty, couple men whispering in a booth near the back. A couple dart boards hung along the back wall, to the side was a small DJ booth, a large oval central bar and small dark wood bar height tables around the edges. It certainly was bigger than he thought and very clean, somehow, he figured this was going to be a dive bar, but it was quite different. Almost like the kind of neighborhood bar you’d see on TV shows, where everyone knows your name and the local musicians all hang out.

Lahar walked towards the side bar and looked around for a bartender. He took a seat and leaned over to grab one of the plastic ashtrays before he pulled out his pack of smokes. As he examined the package trying to figure out if he was going to open it, the door behind the bar opened.

He noticed the large box at first before glancing down and noticing a very fine pair of legs.

“Woah,” a breathy voice said, and Lahar got up and grabbed the case, it quite heavy. Looking over it he almost dropped it when he looked into a large pair of chocolate eyes framed in thick lashes. “Thanks!” she said.

“Where do you want it?” he asked. She stepped around him and pointed a dainty finger to the corner near the mini fridge. Lahar carefully set the box down and as he rose he collided into her. Her body pressed against his and he almost shuddered from the contact.

“Lucy, welcome to Love and Lucky,” she said her voice warm and friendly.

“Lahar,” he said, and she smiled at him. He couldn’t help but notice that she was only wearing a tight white shirt with the bar’s logo over her heart and very short denim shorts. Lucy was quite frankly one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

He got around the bar and took a seat, she slid him a coaster and frowned, “bad day?”

Lahar opened his pack of cigarettes and nodded, “suspended from work, couple weeks ago my girlfriend left me with our cat and I can probably kiss my promotion goodbye.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” he watched how she came around the bar and to Lahar’s surprise she hugged him. He smiled a little as he took in her scent of strawberries and champagne and enjoyed the warmth of her. Lucy pulled back, “lucky for you, you are here, broken hearts and bad days are my specialty.”

Lahar arched a brow as she went back to her post behind the bar. Lucy tilted her head, blinked and then threw him a smile, “you need a Martini, a glass of water and I’ll need your keys. Got a feeling you’ll be here for a while.”

“Oh, do you?” he teased as she blushed, it was cute.

“Yep!” she held out her hand and Lahar reached into his pocket for his keys and handed them to her. Lucy grabbed an envelope, wrote his name on it, and tossed in the keys before slipping it under the bar. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a deep drag he almost started coughing. A glass of water was slid down to him and he picked it up drinking deep.

“Not usually a smoker huh?”

Lahar shook his head, “quit five years ago, just couldn’t…”

“I get it, no judgement here, you do what you need to do.” Something about the way she spoke had Lahar believing her. He saw her nibble on her bottom lip before she winked at him and Lahar was curious.

Lucy grabbed a shaker and tossed a few cubes in the air, catching them in the metal container. She grabbed a nice vodka bottle and flipped it high in the air, she clapped her hands and spun around, before catching the bottle. Lahar watched her quietly count as she poured in the vodka, before spinning the bottle in her hand and setting it back down. She tossed the bottle of vermouth over her shoulder and caught it adding in a few dashes before she covered the shaker and began to shake it.

Lucy speared a few olives, tossed them in a prechilled glass and then poured the drink. Lahar had heard of flair bartenders before had never seen one perform, he gave Lucy a small clap. She laughed, “oh I wasn’t showing off, you should see me really perform.”

Now Lahar was intrigued, “when do you perform?”

A blush crept over her features and he realized just how bad of an innuendo that was. “Apologies, that was rude.”

Lucy giggled, “I’ve heard worse, I thought it was well played.” Now Lahar felt his own cheeks burn slightly as he looked at the beautiful woman behind the bar.

* * *

 

Lucy was expecting a quiet day today, usually not a lot of day drinkers on Thursday. The handsome troubled man on the other side of the bar was completely different. She could tell by the tailored shirt and nice slacks that he cared about his appearance and worked somewhere nice, but something about the dark shadows under his eyes said he worked too much. His dark green hair was pulled up in a unique twist of a top knot, it was a very unusual hair style but suited him.

Overall, he was one of the nicest looking guys she had seen in a long time. Then again, it’s not she had been looking too hard since her divorce a couple years ago. Lucy nibbled her lip as she waited for him to try his drink, she was being nice and used Grey Goose for his first one, but she was going to charge him rail, figured it was the least she could do.

Lahar sipped his martini and smiled at her, “this is perfect. Thank you.”

Lucy beamed, “you’re welcome Lahar, just take your time.” She said as she turned around and started unpacking the case she brought up, adding in extra bottles to the backstock. As she stood up the door opened, and she saw Sting and Rogue come in, they worked for Sabertooth Security who handled her bank deposits.

“Hey Stingy and Rogue,” Lucy said as she waved.

“Hey Blondie,” sting said as they took up seats at the bar. She poured them each a cup of coffee and added in a shot of whiskey to Sting’s and a couple sugars to Rogue’s. Lucy handed them their cups and they both flashed her smiles.

“You’re always too nice, Miss Lucy,” Rogue said.

“I try, be right back with the deposit,” she quickly refreshed Lahar’s water before ducking in the back to go grab the pouches from the safe.

She walked into her office, noticing that she had a few invoices on her desk that she hadn’t had a chance to file. It was the only spot of disorganization in her little office and she let out a breath. Overall her little office was homey, with pictures of her friends on the walls, simple desk, small blue couch and creamy yellow walls. Lucy walked behind her desk and knelt down for the safe, quickly punching in the combination she grabbed the heavy brown leather pouches and shut the door.

As she came out into the bar she noticed Lahar and Sting talking, “namely to say I get free green tea for life now.” Lahar said as Sting began to let out a solid chuckle.

“Sounds like I missed a good story,” Lucy said as she passed the pouches to Rogue and Sting handed her the clipboard. She signed the usual line and included the number of pouches and bank name before handing it back.

“Just shop talk, he’s a cop,” Rogue said, and Lucy looked over at Lahar.

He held up his glass, “Detective, actually.”

“Thanks for the coffee Lucy, we gotta get a move on. Hey, Lahar, take good care of Blondie, she’ll do the same.” Sting said while shooting her a playful wink and Lucy whipped him with her bar rag.

“Be safe guys, see you Sunday,” she called out as they waved goodbye before departing. Lucy turned to look at Lahar as he nibbled on an olive. There was something sexy about watching how his lips wrapped around the little fruit before he sucked it in and Lucy gave herself an internal shake to not ogle the man.

“Detective huh?” she said, figuring it a good idea to make small talk.

He swallowed his olive before sighing and resting his chin in his hand. “Ten years on the force, not one problem, barely a sick day and then today….”

Lucy frowned as she looked at him, he looked devastated. She couldn’t stop herself as she reached across the bar for his hand. It was when she noticed the bruise forming on his knuckles. “I can get you an ice pack for that,” she offered.

Lahar nodded, and she watched his shoulders shake a little, her heart broke a little. Lucy quickly took a clean towel, added in some crushed ice and a bit of water to help it cool faster. She also grabbed the vodka and two shot glasses before coming around the bar to sit next to him.

Quietly she took his hand and put the little make shift ice pack over his knuckles, he gave her a soft smile. Lucy poured them each a shot and handed it to him. “This one is on me, you’ll be okay Lahar, I promise.”

He arched an eyebrow, “h-how do you promise such a thing?”

Lucy melted a bit to see the vulnerability in his eyes and the slight was his lip trembled, “cause this bar is called Love and Lucky for a reason. No one leaves here without feeling a little more loved or a little luckier than when they first came in, even the people who don’t drink.”

She held up her shot glass and Lahar grabbed his, “what do we drink to?” he asked.

“To new friendships,” she said as she watched him blush a little before he tipped back the drink. Lucy did her shot and then slammed the glass on the bar, upside down. She shook her head and smiled at him, watching how he just laughed at her.

Lucy knew it was a little bit of her gift in life to help people feel a little better. She genuinely cared for everyone who came in through her door and looked for liquid relief. There was always more to a story than just someone looking to crawl into a bottle and each story had the potential for a happy ending. Even if life didn’t always work out that for her, she would do her best to help as many people as possible.

She sat with Lahar for a couple minutes of comfortable silence as she held the ice pack of his fingers and he finished his martini. Their eyes didn’t move away from each other, but she noticed how his knee had brushed up against hers. It was so gentle and sweet her heart fluttered a little as he looked at her.

“Miss!” the guy in the back shouted, Lucy almost forgot about her customers losing herself into his warm amethyst eyes. She gave Lahar a smile before hoping off the stool and heading back to go see what the man wanted.

She took their order and collected their used pint glasses, turning back to the bar she didn’t see Lahar sitting there. Lucy sighed and hoped that he had only gone to the bathroom, well even if he left, he wasn’t getting far, she had his keys.

As she refreshed the beers and brought it back to the men in the corner she saw Lahar walk out of the bathroom. Lucy smiled, glad he hadn’t left, and she served her guests. Poor guys she thought, they just got laid off from their latest construction project and were spending their day trying to drown their sorrows. As the large guy talked, she scribbled down a name and number for an old friend of hers Laki.

“Here, Laki Home Remodeling, I can’t make any promises, but I know she usually looks for good people to do dry wall and stuff.” One of the men was so grateful he got up and hugged her, Lucy felt the breath rush out of her lungs.

“Thank you,” he said as he put her down. His companion also hugged her, and she could see a little light come back to their faces. This is why she loved helping people and loved running the bar instead of sitting in a stuffy corporate office putting her Statistical Mathematics and Accounting degrees to use.

“You’re welcome, good luck,” she said as she spun away and went back to the bar.

Lahar looked at her, “what was that about?”

Lucy handed him another water as she set to make him another martini, this time without the tricks. “Poor guys, out of work construction workers, I have a friend who does home remodeling, I gave them her number.”

She slid the drink and took Lahar’s water glass, refilling it as he lit another smoke. “That’s really sweet of you,” he said with a soft smile as he tipped his drink in her direction.

Lucy shrugged, “I try.”

Lahar took a sip and looked at her, “Lucy, I think you succeed.” She blushed a little, loving the sound of his voice and how sweet he was to compliment her.

After she washed a couple glasses she leaned across the bar and looked at him, “so Lahar, want to tell me what happened that got you suspended?”

“You think you can fix that too?” he asked, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

“Maybe not, but it might help to get things off your chest,” she said, though she bet he had a very nice chest, based on the little peak she could see from the undone buttons on his shirt.

She waited patiently, watching how Lahar’s face seemed to change slightly, she could tell from his eyes that he was considering his options. After a couple minutes and he finished his smoke, Lahar let out a breath. “Well it started with a string of robberies,” he started talking and Lucy noticed that she was holding his hand as he spoke.

Lahar had told her quite a story of crime, detective work, lost evidence, heartbreak and today’s result in him punching his partner. Lucy felt like she could cry to hear all about everything he had been through, she couldn’t imagine working so hard for this and then suddenly it was all gone. The story of his girlfriend leaving him for another man, really resonated with her.

She got it, running this bar left her quite busy too and usually her late nights had really soured her previous marriage. It wasn’t that Gray wasn’t a good man, he just couldn’t handle feeling like he was in second place in their life. Lucy nibbled her lip and looked at Lahar, “I really understand, my husband left me years ago because I put this bar before us. But it was my inheritance from my parents when they died, and I just couldn’t let them down.”

Lahar gave her a sad smile before he picked up her hand and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. “Workaholics, I think it’s out fate to be alone.”

“Either that or we haven’t found the right person to not just understand that part of us but to give us a reason to take a silly day off,” she said as she pulled her hand back and handed Lahar a fresh glass of water. Lucy usually had a rule of two waters between each drink, she figured Lahar would notice and maybe he’d be the kind of guy to appreciate it.

“You may very well be the wisest person I’ve met,” he said making her chuckle.

“That’s why I took away your keys,” she teased back as she looked over his shoulder and noticed the two guys approaching the bar.

“Thank you again, Lucy,” the big guy said as he put money on the bar and looked at Lahar, “your girlfriend is a sweetheart, be good to her man,” he said before patting Lahar on the back and they took off.

Lucy felt heat rush up her cheeks at his words and barely managed to wave good bye to them. Lahar took off his glasses and ran a hand over his face before he started to laugh. She looked at him, trying to figure out what was so amusing.

After a moment he put his glasses back on and looked at her, “I’m not lucky enough to have someone like you for a girlfriend.”

“Oh,” she whispered as she looked at the ground and nibbled her lip, as was her nervous tick. Though inside of her mind, she knew it was really the other way around, she wouldn’t be lucky enough to have someone so sweet and charming who understood her need to work. Even though she kept hoping that man was out there and if it was this sad detective, well she couldn’t complain.

Lucy grabbed a rag and headed back to the booth, leaving Lahar at the bar. As she wiped up the table she felt someone press into her and turning around she was stunned to see Lahar. He had a flush to his cheeks and he cupped her cheeks before he drew her into a kiss.

Her toes curled as his soft vodka flavored lips pressed against hers, in the sweetest little kiss. His tongue ran against the seam of her lips and stunned, she opened them to let him explore her mouth. Lahar could easily kiss the hell out of her, his tongue beautifully gliding and moving against hers was bliss. He was not overly forceful with his kiss but not weak, just enough something behind the passionate embrace that sent shivers through her body.

She held onto his shoulders as he lifted her to the table and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His kiss was promising her everything she missed about being with someone, passion and the yearning to be close. Lahar drew back and looked into her eyes as they were both breathing hard, trying to recapture the air that had left their bodies.

“Hmmm, Lucy, that…” he started to say. Her head was fuzzy from the exchange and she hoped to Goddess he wasn’t going to blame the booze. “Was simply impressive,” he said before he ran his fingers down her cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“It was,” she sighed as she looked up at him, seeing the warm smile on his face and something like desire flash in his eyes. Goddess above it had been too long since someone looked at her like that. Sure, drunks liked to look at her and she usually got hit on more often than she cared to admit but none of them were ever like Lahar.

The inner romantic in Lucy wondered if this is what love at first sight was like. Then she remembered that love was like good scotch, in moderation only. Lahar pressed a kiss to her temple before he stepped back. “That was most likely rude, and you probably think I’m drunk.”

Lucy had to admit his manners were really a wonderful thing about him, gentlemen were in rare supply. “I know you aren’t drunk and if I thought it was rude, well I am a third-degree black belt.”

Lahar laughed as she giggled before sliding off the table and finishing her work. She looked at the man for a moment and then taking his hand, she placed a kiss in his palm, “how about we order some lunch, the burrito place delivers?”

“I would like that,” he said as they walked back to the bar. Lucy gave him another water as she called in an order.

* * *

 

They ate lunch as Lucy had mixed up a couple margaritas to accompany them. Lahar wasn’t normally a fan of sweeter drinks, but he could not say no to such a wonderful woman. Also, her skills were very impressive, the drinks were flawless and even he admitted he’d never had a margarita this delightful.

Lahar leaned back a little as he enjoyed the quiet time. He found that he was much more relaxed and not feeling inebriated. For the first time in a long time he felt as if the weight of the world was finally off his shoulders. As he considered her beautiful chocolate eyes he found his lips curling up into more of an effortless smile.

“You look like the cat that ate the burrito,” Lucy quipped.

“I did, thank you, I haven’t eaten from there in a while. Forgot how good the food and big the food was,” he replied as he finished the last of his drink, licking a few pieces of salt and sugar from his lips.

Lucy hummed as she cleaned up the mess before handing him another glass of water. Lahar knew he shouldn’t be spending his entire day here but at the same point he didn’t want to leave Lucy alone. He’d never felt such a connection to someone, in that he’d been so guarded over his feelings and words for too many years. Perhaps this was a little bit of self-healing finding that he could trust himself around someone. Enough to drop his guard and just enjoy the company for once.

Could also be the liquor in his system but he thought that unlikely. Lahar was almost certain that had he met Lucy on another day he’d still find her presence just as comfortable. He excused him self to use the facilities again as Lucy smiled and set about doing her small tasks around the bar.

He couldn’t imagine all the effort that went into running such a business alone. She didn’t talk about having other employees or anything just that she wanted to keep the business in the family. Lahar had a bit of respect for her work effort and how clean she kept things. He suspected she might have a bit of OCD, much like himself and his need to keep thing in order.

That was the hardest part of his violent action against his partner, the fact he lost his control. That in one moment, Lahar had blemished his spotless record and gave into such a rash decision. Perhaps he was truly stressed and didn’t notice it until such a large display. He finished his business and walked back into the bar, noticing that Lucy was talking to a brunette.

“Wow, jealous baby girl, I don’t get men this hot to keep me company,” she said as Lahar felt her eyes all over him. He ignored the comment as he took his seat and downed the last of his water.

Lucy giggled, “besides he’s not your type.”

The brunette laughed, “touché, girlfriend would not be happy. Alright so…” Lahar noticed the sideways glance the woman gave him before she clicked her tongue. “How about you take Mr. Hot to Trot upstairs for a while?”

“Cana!” Lucy shouted before playfully whipping her bar rag at the woman’s bared shoulder. Lucy looked at Lahar who was trying to not blush at the obvious innuendo. Though he may have had a moment of a lustful fantasy while tasting her lips, he wouldn’t go that far. Not yet. Give him another drink and twenty minutes, he may reconsider acting on his base impulses.

“Hey now, just trying to help baby girl. Besides, you got a few hours before the evening crowd kicks in. I got the joint,” she said and that was when Lahar noticed that the woman was in the same kind of shorts as Lucy and had the bar logo on her distressed t-shirt.

The woman got up and clapped Lahar on the shoulder before she walked into the back room. Lucy shook her head and looked back at him, he smiled at her. “That’s Cana, best mixologist in all of Fiore County and my best friend. She’s kind of pervy.”

“Kind of?” he inquired with an arch of his brow.

Lucy laughed, “she totally is.” He noticed how she nibbled her lip, figuring she did it as a tick or when she was thinking of something. Lahar didn’t say anything as he watched her lightly shift on the ball of her feet. After a moment she looked up at him, “b-but would you like to come upstairs and relax with me?”

Lahar had never had a simple tryst, usually he liked being in a relationship first before engaging in something intimate but the heat that was gathering around the edges of his body was telling him differently. In his mind he considered the options, deciding that he was over thinking this. Maybe it wouldn’t kill him to just let go and enjoy his life a little. After all it’s not like he had a job to worry about.

“I would be delighted,” he answered, and her face lit up.

Cana came back into the bar and Lucy nodded at her before she took Lahar’s hand and lead him up the stairs. He left his cigs on the counter, no longer caring about the old habit. Lahar could appreciate how smoothly Lucy moved, enjoying how tight the shorts were on her, showing off the delicious curve of her ass. There was much Lahar could enjoy about the beautiful bartender and maybe if life was going to give him a chance he could.

Lucy unlocked the door and ushered him inside the beautiful open living space. He realized that it ate up the entire second floor. Beautiful light wood floors and creamy walls dotted with various pictures and simple well-organized furniture. It was perhaps cleaner than his own place and he wondered if he could eat off the floors, something told him not to try that.

She walked into the kitchen and he followed leaning against the doorway as she pulled out the ingredients for another round of drinks. Lucy gave him a smile, “this will probably be my limit,” she nibbled her lip, “before I start getting too flirty.”

The comment wasn’t lost on Lahar, who was certain he had left his limit somewhere back after the second martini. Though he would respect her desires and let her lead wherever this was going. He wasn’t quite certain himself but the chance to relax with her would have been an opportunity he would have kicked himself for missing.

Lucy handed him a drink and then guided him out to her living space as she curled up on the deep purple couch. He took a seat on the couch, close enough to be able to reach to touch her but far enough away to not feel like a predator. They chimed glasses, “to relaxing,” she said.

“To pervy mixologists,” he said, and she laughed before they took a sip of their drinks. Lahar sat his down as he looked at her, he saw a bit of blush creep across her features. It was beautiful and endearing, he hadn’t seen or perhaps just never noticed a woman blushing around him so much.

“We can watch TV or just keep chatting, but I have to be downstairs by four,” she said, and he looked over at her wall. She had a beautiful copper work clock and he noticed they had maybe two and half hours to themselves.

He took her hand and placed a kiss to her fingertips, “whichever, I’m just enjoying the company.”

“Lahar are you always so smooth?” she asked.

“No, not certain if it’s the vodka or the company but something tells me it’s the company.” He said before he nipped at her index finger, listening has she sucked in a breath.

“Um, l-look…” she pulled back and Lahar leaned back, giving her a little space. “I’m not what you think I am.”

He tilted his head, “what do you think, I think you are?”

“Some kind of slut who takes advantage of a man after a few drinks.”

Lahar smiled at her, “Lucy, this isn’t my usual speed either, but around your kindness and spirit, I don’t think it could be helped. I’ve never met a woman like you,” he smiled as he inched a little closer to her, “and I don’t think I want to meet another one after meeting you.”

She let out a soft sigh, “b-but I’m a workaholic with horrible OCD and little quirks and I j-just…”

Lahar moved a little closer to her, he ran his fingers gently through her hair. “So am I, but if you want to handle mine, I’ll handle yours. We could try a proper date and see how things go.”

“Well, I’m not really opposed to doing things a little backwards,” she said as she moved closer to him. He could smell her beautiful strawberry scent and feel the soft tickle of her breath against him.

He could tell this was just as sudden and complicated for her as it was for him but as he trailed his hand down the side of her face, he forgot to care. Lahar shoved his rules and protocols out of the forefront of his mind and did something he had never done before, he just simply let himself go. He curled a hand behind her head and drew her into another kiss, she relaxed against him before curling up on his lap. The once stoic cop who prided himself on his balance, moderation, and patience was dropping all of it in favor of just feeling something.

Lucy fit well into his lap as she straddled his hips, creating friction below the belt that had his arousal start to come to life under her movements. Their tongues danced around each other as his hands cupped her shapely curves, holding her to him.

She pulled back as her fingers started to work on his shirt, he ran his hands up her back, slipping his fingers under hers. Lucy leaned back and let him lift the shirt from her displaying a rather cute nude lace bra with a pink bow in the center, her plump breasts threatening to spill out form the confines. He stifled a moan at the view of her, she was certainly beautiful, and he thought himself lucky at just the chance to be with her.

Lucy unbuttoned his shirt and he helped her in removing it before they resumed their kiss. Her hands wandered aimlessly around his chest as he tried to unhook her bra, he personally hated the damn things but eventually he managed to feel the strap give way. His shirt and her garments were thrown behind the couch as they continued soft sensual caresses against each other. She felt like silk, pure refined silk, under his fingertips as he started to lay a trail of kisses along her jawline.

Whatever he had earned in karma points was certainly being paid out to him as she let out a soft whimper as he grazed his teeth against her throat. Lahar refused to question any of this, he was just going to enjoy every sensation of this moment and if nothing else came from this, he would hold this moment sacred. It was the moment he started to feel more like himself than he had ever felt.

Lucy rolled her hips and he responded pushing up against her clothed heat, dying to feel her. She released his top knot, his longer hair spilling down his shoulders as she carded her fingers through the dark green locks.

“Bedroom,” she whispered before she squirmed off his lap. Lahar nodded and followed her, taking her offered hand and letting her guide him.

Once in the small room, he noticed how she played with the button of her shorts, teasing him a little with a tilt of her hips. Oh, he enjoyed a good show and leaned against the doorway, watching how she closed her eyes and moved to music that only she could hear.

Lucy had managed to drop her shorts, leaving her in her panties, his eyes gazed all over the beautiful woman before him and he gave her a feral grin as he moved towards her. Their bodies touching, he kissed her again, enjoying how easily she melted against him and he backed her onto the bed, nestling between her legs.

Her fingers pulled at his belt and he sat up on his heels to start removing the infernal cage for his erection. He watched how she turned to her side and dug into a little drawer, producing a condom and blushing. “I-I try to be prepared, cause you never know.”

“Least one of us is, don’t worry, it makes me think more of you,” he said simply as he removed his pants and took the little item. Lahar could always appreciate a well-prepared lover and there was nothing about Lucy that said she didn’t like taking chances and she was a planner. Much like himself.

Before they got to that he wanted to feel more of her and so he pushed back against her, settling his naked body between her legs. Their kisses continued as they explored each other, slowly as if they were not running against a clock before she had to go to work again.

Lahar shifted down her body, leaving a trail of kisses along her supple body, forcing her back to arch as he teased her inner thigh with a playful nip. Not even with his previous girlfriend had he wanted to make something so passionate. No usually he was just more about sating himself in a calculated fashion, instead around Lucy he just simply needed more.

She let out a moan as she rolled her hips, brining her wet nether lips closer to his face. Lahar removed his glasses and handed them to her before he stuck his tongue out to dip into her very core. Her taste exploded on his tongue as he hummed his approval to her.

He worked her body, teasing her pearl with hard flicks of his tongue as he gently pressed a finger inside of her, feeling her tight muscles around the elegant digit. She was most certainly tight, confirming that for her, this was kind of act had truly been a while. Lahar knew he would need to take his time, prepare her to accept him, make her pleasure last as long as possible.

He applied a second finger, scissoring them to open her up a little more and she moved erratically under his ministrations. Lucy let out a small string of half formed words as he felt her tighten around him, her orgasm making her body flutter erratically.

Lahar sat up, licking his lips as he watched her, though she was slightly fuzzy, damn his weak eye sight. He fumbled with the condom for a moment, putting it on before he crawled over her body. Lucy pulled his hair, earning a growl of appreciation as their lips met again in a kiss that was more hungry than sensual.

Her legs wrapped around him as he tried to press into her without the use of his hands. He rubbed against her, causing her to moan again before he found the right angle and slowly pushed into her tight, hot channel.

Lahar could feel her struggling to take him in and though he wanted to give a swift and violent thrust of his hips to seat himself in fully he refused to become that much of an animal. Instead he kept kissing her, any little bit of her his lips would press against as her heels dug into his ass. Once he was inside of her he leaned up and looked into her eyes.

“L-Lucy,” he whispered.

“I-I’m okay,” she answered, and he kissed her again, waiting to feel her relax before he began to move.

It was slow and controlled as he almost pulled fully out before sliding back in, feeling her stretch to accommodate him, making the process a little easier with each movement of his body against hers. Lahar never felt something so wondrous in his life, a divine connection he thought as their tongues danced while he thrusted into her.

A light sheen of sweat appeared over both their bodies, adding to the ease of his movements as they fell into a rhythm. Lucy could meet his thrust with a lazy roll of her hips, helping him to hit the spot inside of herself that had her mumbling against him.

“F-faster, please,” she begged and though Lahar did not want this to end, he wanted to give her whatever she wanted. Wanted to feel her milk his cock as she had his fingers and taste the completion of her lust all around him.

He increased his pacing, snapping into her and enjoying every second of it as he took her against the cotton sheets. Her nails raked down his back, the sudden bit of pain blossoming into pleasure as he felt his balls draw up, his orgasm at the edge.

“L-Lahar!” she shouted as her body tensed, clamping around him and Lahar relished how beautiful his name sounded from her lips.

His body let go of everything as he whispered her name and released into the condom. The waves of his pleasure had him softly moving inside of her as he released, trying to calm down his body form the high he felt from her. Lahar silently prayed that this would not be the only time he would feel something so passionate, but resolved that if it was, he would never forget this moment.

Lahar pulled out of her and tossed away the condom before he curled up against her. She was panting for a minute before he saw her whole body relax and she looked at him with a soft smile on her face. It was a look he’d never seen out of someone, gentle, perfect and all for him.

He stroked her cheek as they squirmed to hide under the covers and she rested against him. They enjoyed the post glow of their love making for a few moments before she traced a lazy circular pattern over his heart.

“That was perfect, thank you,” she said.

Lahar smiled, “no, thank you Lucy and I hope to be able to see you again.”

Lucy looked up at him and gave him a soft kiss to his lips, “definitely.”

* * *

 

Lucy looked up from the newspaper as a familiar man walked into her bar. It had been a few months since she met Lahar and so far, they were making it work. He gave her a smile as he put down their lunch on the bar, she walked around and gave him a kiss.

“Congratulations,” she said, and he smiled as they took their usual seats.

“I’m grateful that Mest hadn’t lost that gun, just that evidence put it in the wrong box. Finally, Midnight and his lackeys are now behind bars and the streets a little safer.” He said as he handed Lucy her burrito. Every week on Thursday Lahar came by to have lunch with her, this was their time. They also managed to find other time to spend together, usually with Lahar staying around the bar to keep her company and sometimes be bouncer after his work shifts.

Lucy learned to start having a little more faith in people and made Cana her assistant manager, finding that she would take time off to spend comfortably with her boyfriend. It was a slow process as they tried to overcome their tendencies and focus on each other, but it was getting easier. They found that a schedule had worked well for them, though they did have moments of being spontaneous. Her poor desk in her office almost collapsed form he took her over it the other week in a fit of pure lust.

As they ate Lucy looked at Lahar and sighed, he turned to look at her, swallowing his bite of food. His hand came out and he cupped her cheek, “I do love you, saying it last night was not a mistake.”

Lucy blushed and pressed a kiss against his palm, “love you too La La Bear,” she said, grateful for his reassurance. The poor man looked so shocked when he said that to her while he made love to her at his place. She didn’t know how to respond to his words, but she knew how she felt, even if it was difficult.

Somehow things were working for both and for Lucy she finally understood why her parents truly named this place Love and Lucky. She finally felt both.

 

 

* * *

 

_When I got handed this card, there really was only one pairing to do with it. Lahar just fits too much with the card's meaning. I had a lot of fun, and yes, I know it's not my usual dom Lahar but he's still sexy AF._

_Comment and Kudos!_


End file.
